and i'm theirs
by Junnieevee
Summary: Los jardines de Radiant Garden siempre le recordaron a Aqua. Quizás por que son el único lugar donde puede sentarse tranquilo, sin pensar en sus terrores del pasado todo el tiempo como en casa. [Terraqua] [VanVen mencionado]


**[Post-KHIII SPOILERS]**

Los jardínes de Radiant Garden siempre le recordaron a Aqua. No estaba seguro de si era por el tenue murmullo del agua corriendo por las fuentes alrededor, o quizás el sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que lo llenaba cuando estaba cerca. Podrían ser ambas, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro sobre ese lugar, era que no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo en ninguna otra parte. Ni siquiera en casa

Las cosas estaban diferentes, o eso le parecía a Terra. Supo gracias a Riku que poco después de su desaparición, Radiant Garden fue convertido en Hollow Bastion, y que Leon y el resto del comité de restauración lograron hacerlo ver como alguna vez fue, pero no se sentía igual

Antes podía sentir una presión latente de peligro, Vanitas, sus Unversed, Xehanort...

Tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados al pensar en esas dos personas en específico. El viejo buscador de la oscuridad partió pacíficamente al lado de su Maestro y padre, sin castigo, sin sufrimiento, cosa que estaba bien pero...

_Pero_

Vanitas, por su parte, no regresó al corazón de Ventus, y aquello le recordaba al descubrimiento de Sora que los dejó a todos dudando. ¿Era ahora Ven una princesa del corazón? Bueno, príncipe era un término más adecuado, aunque sería el primero que se sabe en llevarlo. Vanitas era un ser completo, que llevaba al menos una pizca de luz según Sora y Ven, ambos capaces de sentirla a distancia

Era común verlo por ahí, siendo arrastrado por Ventus hacia lugares a los que su otra mitad no quería ir. Podía ver, sin embargo, que Vanitas apreciaba a su manera los gestos de Ven, comportándose como un joven adolescente promedio, amargado pero cumpliendo los caprichos de una persona importante para él

Se recostó en el césped de los jardínes con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido. Ya todo estaba bien, las cosas estaban bien, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan inquieto? Tan inseguro, como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a salir mal, abriera los ojos y se encontrara a sí mismo en aquél cementerio de Keyblades, rodeado de sequía y armas olvidadas, atrapado en su propia armadura sin saber identificar a un amigo del enemigo. Como si fuera a abrir los ojos y despertar en el castillo de su hogar, sólo para darse cuenta de que Aqua sigue atrapada en el Reino de la Oscuridad y Ventus durmiendo en el corazón de Sora

Abrió los ojos, rogando por un segundo seguir en los jardínes de Radiant Garden, y soltando el aire en sus pulmones en alivio al confirmarlo

—Me alegra que despertaras

Giró su cabeza tan rápido que sintió algunos de sus músculos tensarse dolorosamente, encontrando una delicada -y aún así, quizás más fuerte que él mismo- figura sentada a unos pasos de él. Aqua tejía las flores entre sí, creando sus famosas coronas de flores con lo que se iba encontrando

—Aqua...

El cielo estaba unos tonos más oscuros, ya no le sorprendía. Desde que regresó, el poco tiempo que se dejaba a sí mismo dormir pasaba entre sus dedos como arena, lo que a él le parecieron escasos segundos ahí acostado en realidad fueron, al menos, un par de horas. Aqua llevaba trabajadas ya media docena de coronas

Se estiró, sentándose de nuevo y sintiendo sus miembros entumecerse. Un doloroso hormigueo en sus brazos lo hizo quejarse, distrayéndose poco después con un suave roce en su frente que iba y venía con sus movimientos rígidos

—Las gladiolas te quedan bien —le sonrió Aqua

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió los pétalos de dichas flores. La retiró, y la examinó entre sus dedos

—Fuerza e integridad —continuó ella—. Cuando éramos niños el Maestro me mostró su jardín y me describió una por una. Siempre pensé que te representaban a la perfección

—... el Maestro también me habló de ellas —suspiró, apretando los pétalos con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Una metáfora de cómo el amor atraviesa el corazón, como una espada. También significa infatuación, terquedad, egoismo...

—Fiel a tus causas, estabilidad, solidaridad... —Terra le dedicó una mirada de reproche, cosa que Aqua encontró infinitamente adorable—. Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestros corazones, Terra. Es el principio por el cual blandimos la Keyblade, para mantenerlos en equilibrio

—Ya lo sé pero...

—¿Pero?

Aqua se acercó a su lado, dejando las coronas en el césped. Tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, dándole un ligero apretón, y él devolvió el gesto casi sin pensarlo

—Ven dijo una vez que las lobelias le recordaban a mi —comentó, al ver que Terra no respondía

—Serenidad, compasión, gentileza —comenzó a describir con una sonrisa

Aqua, casi como esperando a que hiciera eso, continuó

—...debilidad emocional, depresión, abandono

Terra la miró a los ojos, tan amables y serenos como siempre. Un par de pequeños lagos tranquilos, profundos y llenos de vida, que con el más pequeño rayo de luz se iluminan, sin perder de vista lo que realmente importa

—Y aún así fui yo quien los abandonó

—¿Ese ese tu pero?

Asintió

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, sintiendo como el frío comenzaba a hacerse más intenso pero sin importarles demasiado. El cielo comenzaba a mostrar pequeños puntos de luz, mundos lejanos rodeados por impenetrable oscuridad que aún así se mantenían firmes e impecables

Aqua soltó sus manos y se acomodó a su lado, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. El corazón de Terra dio un brinco, pero poco a poco se relajó, dándose cuenta de que siempre había sido así, cuando Ven se quedaba dormido mirando las estrellas y eran ellos dos. Solos

—La oscuridad me tomó a mi también, cuando Mickey y Riku me encontraron

Terra sabía eso. Ella lo decía en una clase de recordatorio, pero como si fuera la primera vez que se lo decía. La primera vez Ventus estaba con ellos, y las cosas se pusieron demasiado sentimentales. Ahora ninguno tenía ganas de llorar, simplemente miraban el cielo nocturno de Radiant Garden

Bajó su cabeza, lo suficiente para juntar su frente con la de Aqua, y estiró sus brazos hasta que la rodeó con ellos

—A ti te tomó diez años. A mi... en menos de dos minutos comencé a dudar de ustedes y el Maestro...

—¿Qué tan verdad es eso? —su voz, un tanto opacada por hablar directo en el pecho del contrario, se mantenía tranquila, paciente

Terra no respondió, se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos, quizás temeroso de que Aqua se fuera

—Sólo tienes que mirar a Ven y a Vanitas —soltó una ligera risita. Terra no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañó ese precioso gesto—. Vanitas era oscuridad pura Terra, y míralo ahora, de la mano de Ven en todo momento

—Era parte de Ven, el niño más puro que conocemos, ¿cuánta oscuridad era de todos modos? Además, ¿qué tal si está planeando algo? No sé si puedo confiar en él todavía

—Primero, Ven ya no es un niño —dijo—. Y segundo, no creas que no reconozco ese tono de voz. Si Ven lo elige, no hay nada que podamos hacer

—¿Tono? ¿Qué tono? ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso? —bufó, fingiendo no ver de reojo la sonrisa burlona de Aqua—. De cualquier manera, si Vanitas le llega a hacer algo...

—Veo que cumples tu palabra con el Maestro, pero cuidarnos no significa dudar de un nuevo amigo

—Nunca fue nuestro amigo

—Los amigos de Ven son nuestros amigos

—Cenicienta y el resto solo son casualidades

Aqua siguió riendo, pasando sus brazos por su cuello y acercándose más a él. Dejó un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz y juntó sus frentes de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados

—Terra, si no confías en tí mismo, confía en mi —Terra tragó grueso, sin esperarse esas palabras—. Confía en Ven, en Riku, en Sora, incluso en Vanitas —tomó su rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo desde arriba—. Confía en Zack, en Cenicienta, Stitch... ¿recuerdas lo que Ven siempre dice?

—Mis amigos... son mi poder... —repitió, sin aliento

—... y yo el suyo

Aqua acortó la distancia entre ellos, y Terra conectó sus labios a medio camino, sin poder esperar un segundo más. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura ajena, y sintió los de ella descansar en sus hombros

Le costaría trabajo volver a confiar en sí mismo pero... si la tenía a ella, si tenía a Aqua...

Podía soportarlo

{+}{+}{+}

**He decidido crearme una nueva cuenta aquí, desde que la otra estaba ya muy abandonada y triste. No la quería borrar en honor a mis principios en la página, pero detesto verla y leer cosas viejas porque el cringe me sobrepasa. **

**He estado escribiendo sobre KH desde hace, no sé, media vida (? Pero este es uno de los pocos elegidos que salen a la luz por que los demás no los termino o son asquerosos de leer (en el buen sentido) y como he estado jugando últimamente al 3 me dieron ganas de escribir un pequeño Terraqua, mi única OTP hetero en KH tbh**

**No le presten atención al título, está medio retrasado. Quizás algún día le ponga algo mejor. O no. Quien sabe**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero que me vean más seguido por aquí. Dejen una review, me gustan las reviews. Bye-bye!**


End file.
